KITTY!
by 2
Summary: Crazy Emmett wants a Kitty-cat


**Sorry, incase this is hard to figure out, it is in Bella's POV.**

"I want a kitty-cat!" Emmett suddenly yelled, jumping up from the couch he had been sitting on, completely forgetting about the football game he had been watching. Everyone stared at him in dead silence. Where did that come from?

"W-H-Y?..." Rose asked slowly and suspiciously, scooting a little farther from where she had been sitting next to him on the couch.

"Because they're cute and fluffy and tackle mice and love you forever!" He explained with a huge goofy grin on his face. Oh, so that's where it came from: tackle. No one should dare try to figure out the inner workings of Emmett's brain, *shutter*.

"You know, Emmett, a cat dies after a few years, forever isn't very long for them." I pointed out.

"And I don't want to end up scooping a litter box!" Esme yelled from another room.

"Fur all over the place? Gross! It might get on our clothes!" Alice piped up.

"Seriously, Emmett, you'll probably crush the poor feline's head by accident in, like, three seconds." Edward said as he stroked my hair a little. Emmett laughed one of his big crazy sounding, and slightly creepy laughs.

"None of that will be a problem!"

"Sorry Emmett, but I really don't see you scooping kitty litter or vacuuming hair up." Jasper smirked.

"I wouldn't." Emmet replied.

"Then how would it not be a-" Rose started but was interrupted.

"I'll get a vampire Kitty!" He exclaimed.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and tilted her head up. "Lord have mercy on us…" She muttered under her breath. "trying to replace me aren't you."

"What would that eat?" I asked curious.

"Generic vampire-kitty kibble, of course!" Emmet replied. I looked at Alice expectantly. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them again.

"Blood o' house cats." She replied according to her vision, "But it could live off of other kinds of blood, like we do."

"Isn't it animal cruelty to bite a cat?" Carlisle asked, walking into the room and joining in on the conversation for the first time.

"I'm sure the cat wouldn't mind an eternity of spoiled house pet life."

"I guess…" Carlisle sighed, "Do what you want, just no vampire cat armies, that's a big no-no Emmett."

"KITTY!!!" Emmett yelled in delight as he jumped out the window and began to run so fast he was invisible.

"Hey, I didn't approve of this decision!" Rose screamed after him, but it was in vain. He was gone.

In about fifteen minutes, he was back with a cute Maine Coon kitten, barely the size of his palm. No one bothered t ask where he had gotten it from. He sat it on the couch and gave it a little nip. The Kitten yowled in the excruciating pain.

"Now look what you've done!" Rose yelled, "You put it in pain! It's mine now! My baby! I'll protect it!" _There goes Rose with the maternal instincts, again._ I thought.

Rose cradled her "Baby" in her arms for the next three hours, which was the amount of time it took the cat to be changed since it was so small. When the change was done, the kitten had become so incredibly cute that we were all in love. It had huge now red eyes, but we knew they would soon become golden. It's fur was softer than the finest silk, and was deep rich brown colors with a hint of gold here and there.

"Awe…" Edward cooed. I slapped him on the arm lightly in mock jealousy.

The kitten scampered out of rose's hands and so fast it was only a streak in to the pantry that was stocked with food, just for show. We heard some banging sounds, and a few very melodic meows, then it immerged quickly with a large rat in its mouth, almost drained of blood.

"I really should clean that thing out sometime..." Esme said, shaking her head.

"I shall name her Tiger-Tiger, ruler of the vampire-kitty underworld!" Emmett exclaimed ecstatically, as the cat discarded the rat's bloodless body.

"What?!" Rose yelled, "You can't name her that, I wanted to name my baby Lavender!"

"Ewwww! That's soo prissy!" said Emmett.

"So?!" snapped Rose.

"This beast needs a name that fits it!" replied Emmett.

"My baby is not a beast, it is an angel, and it shall be named Lavender!" Rose huffed.

"Tiger- Tiger!"

"Lavender!"

"Tiger- Tiger!"

"Lavender!"

"Tiger- Tiger!"

"Lavender!"

"Tiger- Tiger!"

Then suddenly both of them started floating a few inches of the ground, in mid air, which quickly made them cease their argument. Everyone looked at the cat, who was staring intently at the floating couple, its eyes glowing slightly.

"Ruler of the rest of the world as we know it…" Alice whispered.

**Ha-ha, I just always wonder what would happen if and animal was bitten. Yeah you can tell I'm bored, lol. Anyways, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!!!**


End file.
